Werewolf
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: Mengabaikan bahwa dia tidak sama seperti 'makhluk lainnya',Kyungsoo menyadari dia sangat membunuhkan orang aneh ini, Kris namanya. Setiap kontak fisik menyisakan debaran aneh dan dia tau, dia tidak dapat berbohong sekarang. "Kris, aku menyukaimu".! KRISSO HANSOO HUNSOO! .
1. Chapter 1

**Werewolf .**

**Cast : Kris & Kyungsoo .**

**other cast akan muncul dengan sendirinya.**

**Its BL. DONT LIKE DONT READ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE.**

**TYPO everywhere. i'm sorry for that.**

**Happy reading .**

* * *

" sial "

Kris mengumpat kasar sebelum memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku. Tao sudah mati. Itulah presepsinya saat Pria bermata panda itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Nafas Kris tersenggal bagai orang mau mati seiring sekumpulan orang orang yang ia sebut Vhoila –mengejarnya dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan celah untuk beristirahat – atau tempat singgah sekalipun.

Kris melompati pagar untuk kemudian sampai diatap rumah, meloncati atap ke atap. Sementara ini plan terakhirnya adalah membuat jarak sejauh mungkin agar dia bisa mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Tanda matahari di pergelangan tangan kirinya – yang lebih menyerupai tato – menyala terang dengan cahaya biru langit di sekelilingnya – yang berarti menandakan sinyal bahaya. Kris bisa berubah kapan saja tapi tidak dalam keadaan dimana tenaganya terkuras dan nafasnya tidak terkontrol .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo selalu benci pulang malam. Oleh karena itu dia mengambil shift siang di pekerjaannya . Sialnya, teman shift malamnya yang bermata panda dengan nama Tao itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya tiga hari terakhir ini sehingga bos nya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kyungsoo sementara sampai shift malam. Kyungsoo juga heran kenapa tao seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Ponselnya mati, dan tak ada kabar sama sekali dari anak itu. Padahal akhir akhir ini café semakin ramai. Manajer café berjanji akan mencari pengganti Tao kalau sampai besok dia tidak juga datang.

Bulu kuduk kyungsoo meremang. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan mala mini lebih mencekam dari malam biasanya. Dia merapatkan jaketnya dan menggosok gosok lengannya – menghilangkan ketakutannya – kemudian bersenandung kecil. 2 blok dari sni maka dia akan sampai di rumahnya dan merebahkan diri.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya saat langkah kaki tegas beriringan dengan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sekeliling tapi tak menemukan siapapun.

" Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" .

.

.

.

**SRET** .

.

.

.

" OMO!" .

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kaget saat tubuh tinggi tegap menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Jantung kyungsoo berdegup cepat. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas membara membelai rambutnya. Mereka bertahan berpelukan selama beberapa saat – yang menurut kyungsoo, pelukan itu menyesakan karena pria tinggi ini memeluknya terlalu erat – sampai si pria tinggi melepaskannya, memberi ruang untuk bernafas sejenak.

Segerombol orang yang menurut kyungsoo aneh, lewat tepat di sampingnya. Pemuda tingggi disampingnya memberanikan diri memeluk kyungsoo, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahunya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan tak suka orang orang yang entah siapa itu lewat barusan, dan Ketika segerombol orang menyeramkan yang tampak seperti preman –menurut kyungsoo- itu pergi, detik itu juga pemuda itu jatuh di pelukannya.

" YAAA! Irreona!" .

.

* * *

**DRABBLE WOOKIE**.

* * *

Kyungsoo membiarkan pemuda tinggi itu menikmati kasurnya, sementara dia sibuk membersihkan luka luka di wajah pemuda itu. Wajah pemuda itu memiliki rahang tegas, hidung yang tinggi, matanya yang tajam dan memar di kepala serta luka tusukan di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir apakah dia akan memanggil dokter atau tidak tapi otaknya mengatakan bahwa untuk tidak memanggil siapapun untuk sekarang. Karena kyungsoo tau ini akan aneh, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tato berbentuk matahari yang perlahan memudar sampai menjadi samar dengan cahaya biru disekelilingnya, di pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda itu tentunya.

"Whoaaa…" ucapnya takjub. Dia mulai gila, berfantasi dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang –kemungkinan- orang ini penyihir atau semacam segalanya –karena luka di pinggangnya menutup dengan cepat padahal kyungsoo hanya membalutnya dengan perban dengan bantuan antiseptic – tapi kyungsoo menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah terlelap dengan bantal tanpa selimut pororonya –karena pemuda aneh dikasurnya itu tentunya.

.

.

Kyungsoo bermimpi dia akan menghadiri konser besar boyband terkenal di kotanya, Super Junior. Dengan abs siwon yang baru saja disentuhnya setelah tanda tangan dan meet and greet ekslusif tapi itu sirna karena sialnya, cahaya matahari masuk begitu saja, mengaburkan semua mimpi indahnya.

Kyungsoo melakukan perenggangan sejenak dan mengucek kedua matanya. Menguap sangat lebar, dia melirik ke jam dinding diatas TV kecil di ruang tengahnya. oh? Jam delapan? Oke, satu jam cukup untuk membuat sarapan dan membersihkan diri karena pororo akan mulai tayang jam 9.

.

**'BRUK'** .

.

Awalnya, kyungsoo akan berpikir itu kucing, tapi bunyinya seperti kerbau terjatuh dari atap dan dia ingat, disini bukan hanya ada dia seorang. Tapi ada pemuda lain yang ajaib –menurutnya- dan dia bergegas melangkah kearah kamar mandi, dia yakin suara itu berasal darisana.

" Ya ampuuun… " .

Kyungsoo buru buru membantu pemuda itu berdiri dari terjatuhnya dia, mengoceh dengan nada marah. "Kau seharusnya beristirahat di tempat tidur. Aku tau kau ajaib, tapi luka itu cukup dalam, bung" .

Kyungsoo mengabaikan tatapan pemuda aneh disampingnya –dia punya banyak julukan untuk pemuda disebelahnya kalau kau mau tau. Pemuda aneh, pemuda tinggi, dan sebagainya – dan mengambil kursi meja makan sebagai tempat pendaratan utamanya.

" kau berat juga ya… semalam kau menguras energiku, kau tau" Kyungsoo berucap. Tidak peduli tentang apapun .

" Terimakasih" .

Kyungsoo mengambil segelas air dan memberikan padanya. "sama sama" Kyungsoo ikutan minum juga, "omong omong kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" .

" Kris" pemuda itu menatapnya, dan kalau semalam dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, makan sekarang dengan keadaan pagi hari dengan pencahayaan sangat baik, dia akan bilang kalau KRIS SANGAT TAMPAN. Astaga apa apaan dia . "kYungsoo, namaku kyungsoo" .

Kris mengucapkan "terimakasih" dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" apapun yang akan aku tanyakan, kau harus menjawabnya" Kyungsoo mulai berultimatum dengan Kris yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Err- kyungsoo?" .

"ya?" .

Kris menunjuk mata kyungsoo, "oh ayolah, aku tau mataku memang besar seperti burung hantu jadi kusarankan kau jangan mengejek sebelum aku menendang bokongmu dan – " .

" Bukan" Kris menggeleng. Dia menjentikan satu jarinya, mengisyaratkan kyungsoo untuk kemari. Kris mungkin belum tau bahwa kyungsoo bahkan lebih bodoh dari seekor keledai, jadi dia menurut. " ada apa?" Kyungsoo menarik bangku kesamping Kris. "ada sesuatu" .

.

Tangan kris membersihkan sesuatu di mata Kyungsoo. Dan dia sangat yakin itu adalah TAHI MATA alias BELEK. Astaga! Ini memalukan. "o-oh? T-terimakasih" gugupnya.

.

Kris merasa dia akan tertawa, terjungkal, baru kali ini dia bertemu manusia selucu kyungsoo.

.

" jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau .. ekhem…" Kyungsoo berdehem sejenak. "memeluk orang asing secara tiba tiba? Ya aku tau – bos nya di café, chen yang mengatakan – tubuhku kecil seperti teddy bear, tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa memeluk orang seenaknya!"

Kris terkekeh. "maafkan aku" .

"jadi? Aku akan pasang telinga. Kau .. berbicaralah" .

Kris menarik nafas. "sebelumnya , aku berterimakasih padamu" Kris menatap mata kyungsoo dan tersenyum lagi –yang membuat kyungsoo sulit melupakan itu – "tapi.. semalam aku diburu. Aku tau kau tau aku bukan orang biasa" .

Kyungsoo manggut manggut. "tato di tanganmu itu sih sebenarnya" Kyungsoo menambahkan. "ya, aku memang keledai bodoh, jadi anggap saja aku sekarang percaya dengan kata katamu".

"Aku melakukan kesalahan besar" pandangan kris berubah sendu, menyedihkan. Tapi kyungsoo tidak berniat bertanya kalau Kris belum memberitahu. Kris menyembunyikan beberapa fakta penting yang jelas dia hanya akan menjelaskan intinya kepada Kyungsoo."dan aku harus kembali ke dunia yang tidak pernah ingin aku tinggali, kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin cepat mati, tapi juga tidak ingin dibunuh" Kris tertawa getir.

"aneh ya" Kyungsoo hanya manggut manggut. "seberapa besar keinginanmu ingin mati, tapi jika takdir mengatakan kau tetap tinggal, maka kau akan hidup" Kyungsoo berkata bijak.

Kris tertegun, benar apa kata kyungsoo. "aku tidak ingin tau masalahmu sebesar apa, tapi kau harus menghadapinya bung! Larimu cukup cepat juga ya omong omong" Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

"orang orang yang mengejarmu kemarin itu yang mau membunuhmu? " Kyungsoo bertanya. Kris mendadak kelu, "ya".

"Kau bisa bertahan disini kalau kau mau" ide kyungsoo. Kris menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" .

" ya tentu saja" Kyungsoo bangun dari kursinya.

"kau tidak takut aku akan berbuat jahat? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat kau tidur lho kyungsoo" Kris menakut nakuti.

"walaupun wajahmu itu seram, tapi kelihatannya dari luarnya saja ya" Kyungsoo menilai. "Kurasa kau orang baik. Jadi kupikir itu mungkin mungkin saja" .

Kris baru sadar kalau ternyata di kakinya ada seekor anak anjing kecil yang duduk sambil menatapnya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya, detik berikutnya dia sudah ada di depan Monggu untuk segelas susu anjing paginya. "Monggu ya~ ini kris. Raksasa aneh , tapi mulai sekarang, dia akan jadi baby sittermu okay?".

.

Kris tertegun. Apa? Baby sitter? .

.

"aku harus memasak sarapan dan kurasa kita bisa mulai bekerja sama mulai sekarang" Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum aneh di wajah bodohnya yang membuat Kris gemas ingin mencubit pipi chubbynya.

Kris memakan sarapannya dalam diam sementara Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan pertama untuk menghilang keruang tengah dengan TV dan acara anak kecil bertajuk 'Pororo' .

Kris menggeleng.

oke, kesimpulan dari pertemuan pagi ini. Kris adalah baby sitter monggu.

* * *

**DRABBLE WOOKIE**.

* * *

Kyungsoo datang lebih awal ke BMCW , dan menemukan chen di meja kasir. Harusnya Tao yang duduk disitu dan bekerja, jadi dia tidak perlu datang sepagi ini untuk menggantikan kerja tao.

" Selamat pagi Chen hyung" Kyungsoo menyapa seperti biasa.

Tapi chen diam, tidak membalas. Kyungsoo menghiraukan bosnya dan beranjak ke pantry untuk mengganti bajunya. Dia mengirimkan pesan singkat ke kris bahwa kemungkinan dia akan pulang larut malam karena si kurang ajar tao tidak masuk lagi dan wajah Chen yang suram membuat dia enggan untuk pulang cepat cepat.

" hyung… " Kyungsoo yang sudah berganti pakaian beranjak duduk disamping chen. "masih pagi begini wajahmu sudah suram begitu.. ada apa?"

Chen menggeleng. "tidak apa apa".

" kau tau kyungsoo itu bisa membaca pikiran orang.. jadi? Masalahnya apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Lagi lagi chen menggeleng.

.

"Tao tidak masuk lagi ya.. kemana?"Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, detik berikutnya dia sudah ada di depan etalase cake cake yang akan mereka sajikan pagi ini. "Tao tidak akan datang…" lirih chen.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya. "Tao- apa?" .

.

Chen buru buru masuk ke dalam ruangannya, letaknya ada diujung ruangan sudut café, tidak jauh dari dapur. Matanya panas berair.

Kyungsoo berinisiatif menyusul tapi Suho keburu menahan pundaknya. "biarkan saja" .

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, tapi dia memilih untuk menuruti saran pattisier berwajah malaikat itu. "yasudahlah" putusnya pada akhirnya.

.

"kenapa sih akhir akhir ini kalian selaalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Itu suara orang yang sedari tadi diam, yang diacuhkan kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan meja meja café sebelum café dibuka. "memangnya aku menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?" Kyungsoobertanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Bukan kau" Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu… si funky funky chen dan si pria menyebalkan suho" rengutnya kesal.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke depan untuk bersiap membua café. Dia hanya tidak perduli.

.

.

* * *

Yang kris ingat dari kyungsoo saat meninggalkannya adalah monggu, anjing kecil milik kyungsoo itu selau lapar, jadi kris harus memberikan makanan setiap 4 jam sekai. Sebagai kesepakatan final mereka, kris tetap tinggal untuk mengurus monggu. Tawaran yang bagus karena kyungsoo bilang monggu sering sakit, dia harus bekerja jadi tidak ada yang mengurus monggu. Kris butuh tempat persembunyian yang nyaman dan itu ada dirumah Kyungsoo. Kaum Vhoila bisa mencium bau serigala, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Kris bisa menyembunyikan baunya dengan sangat baik, itulah kemampuan sihir yang ia rampas dari xiumin, mendiang kekasihnya.

Dia mengingat lagi pertemuan keduanya dengan chen, dan sehun luhan yang sudah berada disini itu artinya kaum werewolf sudah bisa menembus dunia manusia. Yang bisa membuka segel antara dunia werewolf dan manusia hanya satu orang, Xiumin. _Mantan kekasihnya, orang yang disukai chen. _

Kris tertawa sinis saat mengingat bagaimana usaha sia sia chen gagal membawanya kembali ke werewolf, kemudian disusul xiumin yang datang untuk menjemputnya, disusul tao . Xiumin dan Tao hanya akan mati sia sia, kris sudah memperingatkan itu pada dua mantan kekasihnya, tapi mereka hanya tidak perduli. Kekuatan kaum Vhoila dalam membunuh werewolf jangan dianggap remeh. Tao dan Xiumin adalah buktinya.

Tapi Kris hanya tidak perduli.

Kaum Vhoila adalah kaum pemburu kekuatan werewolf dengan wujud asli manusia. Mereka menginginkan Kris, karena kris adalah keturunan dewa matahari terakhir yang ada di werewolf. Kekuatan kris yang mereka incar. Mereka ingin menguasai dunia dengan Kris. Kris yang dikendalikan. Sementara werewolf berjuang keras untuk memasukan Kris kembali kedalam dunia mereka, untuk memimpin semua kehidupan yang ada di Dangguk Forest, hutan tempat werewolf berada.

Ada alasan kenapa kris tidak menginginkan kembali ketempat asalnya dan kenapa kris ingin sekali mati tapi dia tak bisa. Itu yang harus ia sampaikan pada Kyungsoo.

Kris akan menjelaskan ini pada kyungsoo, dia merasa kyungsoo harus tau soal kris. Tapi dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

.

.

Merasa bosan, Kris berjalan menelusuri seluk beluk flat kecil milik pria bermata bulat yang mengatai diri sendiri dengan sebutan keledai. Kris baru pertama kali menemukan orang seaneh itu, maksudnya ya… mana ada orang yang mau memperbodoh dirinya sendiri di depan orang yang baru ia kenal. Kyungsoo itulucu. Kesan pertama kris.

Kris menyimpulkan bahwa flat ini cukup tertata rapi. Biarpun kecil, tapi enak dilihat. Ketika kau berjalan masuk, maka kau akan menemukan ruang tengah, di belakangnya ada satu pintu dan itu kamar kyungsoo. Ke samping sedikit, sebelah kanan maka kau akan menemukan dapur kecil dengan satu meja dan dua kursi saling berhadapan, kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Sangat sederhana.

Di kamar kyungsoo, ada sebuah meja panjang , tempat pigura pigura foto terpajang disana. Kris mempelajari dan menyimpan gambar itu satu persatu dikepalanya. Disana hanya ada gambar Kyungsoo dengan dua orang, yang dia yakin adalah ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin kyungsoo anak semata wayang? Entahlah. Dari semua pigura foto itu, wajah wajah itu tetap sama. Hanya saja berbeda dari hari ke hari. Di sudut bawah kanan pigura itu terdapat tulisan tangan kyungsoo sendiri tentang waktu, tanggal dan kesan dari foto itu sendiri.

Kris mengambil handuk pororo – karena hanya itu yang ada – di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Pinggangnya masih terasa nyeri, tapi lukanya menutup dengan cepat untungnya.

Kris bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk sembuh detik ini juga, tapi dia tidak akan melakukannya karena sedikit banyak kondisi seperti ini menguntungkannya.

Dia melihat tato matahari di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Memudar.

Jika memudar, artinya Vhoila tidak bisa atau kehilangan jejak untuk mencarinya. Ini pertanda bagus. Satu yang harus diingat, Vhoila punya kekuatan untuk melacak keberadaan werewolf, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Karena biarpun ia serigala, Kris tidak akan pernah memiliki bau yang sama dengan werewolf lain dan itu sangat khusus.

Kris bernafas lega sekarang, kyungsoo memang orang yang tepat dia rasa. Dia bercermin lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tertawa miris. Dia orang jahat. Tapi apa pantas dia berada disamping Kyungsoo yang baik itu? .

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa chen se frustasi ini. Menemukan chen yang tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya selama hamper satuhari penuh – kemudian chen ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk – dan itu menyebalkan. Dia tau, chen tidak akan pernah menyentuh alcohol kalau dia tidak sedang dalam masa masa sulit. Kyungsoo bekerja 2 tahun dengan chen, dia sudah cukup tahu luar dalam pemuda itu. Ini kedua kalinya dia minum. Jika yang pertama itu karena kematian pacar nya –xiumin- maka sekarang karena hal lain.

Kyungsoo memapah tubuh chen , sialnya hari ini chen tidak bawa mobil atau apa, jadi Kyungsoo terpaksa membawa kerumahnya karena Kyungsoo tidak yakin dia akan membawa chen pulang kerumahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dipikiran kyungsoo hanya ada negative sisi yang berpeluang besar akan kejadian pada chen, mungkin chen akan bunuh diri atau membakar dirinya sendiri atau apa yang jelas kyungsoo tidak mauhal itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo berhenti ditempat yang sama. 2 blok sebelum dia sampai dirumahnya . Dia berhenti .

Kyungsoo itu orang yang berani. Mendiang ayah dan ibunya mengajarkannya agar tidak takut pada apapun. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah percaya hantu. Tapi untuk kali ini.. dia menarik kata katanya lagi.

" oh tuhan " gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Dia pernah menonton film twilight, salah satu tokohnya adalah Jacob. Jacob itu serigala. Ukuran Jacob dalam wujud serigalanya itu sangat keren bagi kyungsoo. Tubuhnya besar, berbulu tebal dan itu sangat bagus. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dua serigala ada didepannya. Dia tidak tau dia sedang bermimpi atau apa tapi wujud serigala itu sama seperti yang ada di Twilight. Yang satu berbulu putih dan satu lagi abu abu.

Dua duanya menggeram, menggeram kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gemetaran. Dia masih memapah tubuh Chen yang tidak juga bangun. Atau setengah sadar, entahlah.

Dua serigala itu menggeram dan mengaung, mendekati kyungsoo. Dia belum siap dengan apapun yang terjadi jadi dia hanya menangis. Jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis, tapi Kyungsoo terlalu takut jadi dia reflek menjatuhkan tubuh Chen dan berjongkok kemudian menutupi kedua wajahnya.

" T-tolong" lirih kyungsoo lemah.

.

.

Tapi.

.

.

Bukan kyungsoo yang mereka incar.

.

.

" RAWR. . . ." yang berbulu putih maju terlebih dahulu, menyerang Tubuh chen dan butuh beberapa saat untuk kyungsoo sadari, tubuh chen terpental jauh beberapa meter darinya.

.

" CHEN!" .

.

Satu serigala berbulu hitam maju , bukan untuk menyerang melainkan menutupi pandangan Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya.

Nafas kyungsoo tercekat merasakan deru nafas serigala hitam di depannya. Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya. Serigala itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Sementara si berbulu putih sudah menggeram marah. Chen bangun dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"Serangan tiba tiba" decihnya.

"Kau tau kau akan mati" Tambah serigala berbulu putih didepannya. "jadi ini keahlian werewolf sebenarnya? Menyerang saat lemah? Mendeklarasikan perang saudara?" .

"Persetan dengan itu"Serigala berbulu putih menggeram dan melakukan serangan lagi tapi chen menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"luhan" Chen menggumamkan nama itu. "kau bisa bunuh aku sekarang juga" lirihnya.

"itu akan kulakukan" serigala putih yang dipanggil luhan menjawab. "tapi tidak dalam wujud serigalaku" .

Wajah Chen dipenuhi memar hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 menit, Kyungsoo berteriak histeris tapi Serigala satunya tidak berniat membantu atau melerai atau membantu perkelahian. Pertandingan tidak seimbang antara manusia dan manusia dan serigala. Luhan bersiap untuk serangan kedua tapi Chen menghindari dengan cepat. Chen tidak berniat menyerang, hanya terus menghindar. Mereka berasal dari kaum yang sama dan tidak seharusnya chen menyerang mereka.

"hentikan" .

Serigala berbulu hitam berbicara. "Sehun, kau tidak harus membelanya" luhan menambahkan.

Sehun maju selangkah , bukan untuk menyerang. Kyungsoo berada dibelakang sehun, kyungsoo sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak pertempuran pertama di deklarasikan luhan kepada chen.

"hentikan ini. Kita membawa manusia" Sehun maju, luhan mundur. Luhan benci ini, dia benci bau manusia, sangat benci. Luhan berbalik untuk sekedar memperingatkan chen dengan tatapan yang mengatakan," kau pembunuh. Kau membunuh tao. Kau membunuh hyungku!" kemudian dia pergi.

Sehun membiarkan kyungsoo bersandar pada sisi tembok di ujung gang seolah dia sudah bisa tahu siapa yang akan membawa kyungsoo setelah ini, seseorang mengintip dari ujung gang dengan mata tajamnya. Sehun sudah memutuskan, meninggalkan pria kecil itu sendirian, dia menyusul luhan. Chen tidak sadar ada kyungsoo disana, dia menggunakan usaha terakhirnya untuk menghilang dengan sihir yang hanya dia saja yang bisa menggunakannya.

Kris datang tidak tepat waktu, tapi setidaknya luhan sudah tidak ada disana atau dia akan dikuliti habis habisan. Peraturan werewolf mengatakan bahwa tidak ada perang saudara, tapi luhan membuat itu pengecualian untuk orang orang yang berhubungan dengan kris.

Kris mengambil kyungsoo untuk menaikkan ke punggung besarnya.

Kris memperhatikan wajah damai kyungsoo, detik berikutnya –dengan kemampuan berteleportasinya- dia sudah berada di sini, di kamar Kyungsoo. Membaringkan anak itu dengan hati hati. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut pororo, mengelap keningnya yang penuh dengan peluh, bahkan waja tidurnya pun tersirat ketakutan yang besar.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Kris.

ada perasaan bersalah dan rasa ketakutan yang besar dari Kris untuk Kyungsoo.

dan dia tidak tau kenapa.

.

* * *

**TBC! .**

Yosh! Satu chapter yakan. Bagus ngga? coba coba doang sih. kalau engga bagus yaudah lah. delete aja. saya gabakat sama imajinasi sih. hehehe. iseng aja jarang ada pair Kris Soo ya ampun . btw soa ff HunSoo 'FEELS' saya, udah ngetik 2 chapter! udah ! udahhhhh! tapiiii keapus! nyesek gak sih. YAHHHH AMPUN! NYESEK BANGET! abis itu kena writer block deh. yaudah entar gampang dah lanjutinnya. Mian ya yang udah kepo.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Werewolf .**

**Cast : Kris & Kyungsoo .**

**other cast akan muncul dengan sendirinya.**

**Its BL. DONT LIKE DONT READ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE.**

**TYPO everywhere. i'm sorry for that.**

**Happy reading .**

* * *

Kyungsoo mencoba usaha terakhirnya untuk bangun sampai matanya benar benar terbuka. Dia mendapati Kris tidur disebelahnya. Satu kasur! Astaga! Tenang. Mereka hanya satu kasur dan dipisahkan beberapa senti sebagai jarak.

Kyungsoo bangun dan mulai beranjak ke dapur. Seperti biasa. Dia akan membuat sarapan. Kyungsoo merasa dia sedang dalam bahaya atau apa jadi entah kenapa pertahanan dirinya seolah menyuruhnya untuk selalu waspada padahal dia tidak tau apa yang harus di waspadai.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam tapi nihil . "apa aku sebodoh itu ya?" .

Ingatan terakhirnya berhenti di satu titik dimana dia hanya mengganti baju kemudian beranjak pulang kerja sampai dia menemukan chen yang mabuk. Ya, hanya disitu.

Kyungsoo mempercepat memasaknya saat jam menunjuka delapan lewat limabelas. Pororo tidak boleh terlewat.

"hai, pagi " sapa kris.

"pagi kris" Kyungsoo menjawab. Matanya sedikit mencuri pandang pada Kris yang sedang mengambil air minum disebelahnya. "tatomu sudah hilang ya? Keren sekali. Apa bisa muncul lagi?" .

Kris tidak menenggak habis airnya, menyisakan setengahnya. "ya? Kau ingin melihatnya?" .

"bergurau!"Kyungsoo menunjukan wajah memeletnya. "siapa juga yang mau melihat tato murahan yang sekali kena air luntur?" jawabnya acuh.

Kris tertawa. "kau sudah berani mengataiku ya?" .

Kyungsoo menyuruh kris duduk dengan matanya sementara mulutnya berbicara, "hei. Aku kan mengatai tatomu bukan kamu" .

Kyungsoo mendengus. Kemudian dia duduk dihadapan Kris dan detik kemudian mereka sudah memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

" oh iya? Bagaimana lukamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Kris memegang pinggangnya sebentar, memastikan. "aku rasabaik baik saja, tapi masih sedikit nyeri" .

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "sepertinya akan sulit ya? " Kyungsoo memasang wajah prihatin . Kemudian Kris menarik tangannya dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "AW! Sakit!" aduh kyungsoo.

Kris tertawa mengejek. "jangan pasang wajah yang membuat orang ingin mencubit pipimu" .

Kyungsoo mendeungus lagi. Dia meninggalkan sarapannya yang tidak dihabiskan . Membuat Kris bingung. "ya! Kau marah?" .

Tapi kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun. Dia malah duduk di depan TV dan mulai melakukan aksi hening dan mengacuhkan kris.

Layar TV muncul dengan pororo and friends sebagai logo. Membuat kris terkekeh gemas.

Kris hanya diam memperhatikan kyungsoo dari meja makannya, setidaknya, dia sudah membuat Kyungsoo lupa akan kejadian yang dia lihat tadi malam. Kris bisa memanipulasi ingatan Kyungsoo dengan sihirnya. Ingat? Kris itu bukan manusia biasa.

.

.

* * *

**DRABBLE WOOKIE.**

* * *

Chen mendesis saat berusaha memulihkan tubuhnya sendiri setelah serangan Luhan tiba tiba. Tapi sekarang tidak seburuk itu ketika Suho ikut membantunya. Di Dangguk Forest, Chen adalah pemegang kekuatan sihir tertinggi. Hanya dia yang bisa membuka dunia dangguk forest dan menghubungkannya dengan dunia manusia. Tidak hanya itu, Chen juga membekali orang orang seperti xiumin, tao dan Kris – dan juga suho, suho adalah kaum werewolf juga hanya saja dia lebih dibutuhkan sebagai asissten penyembuhan – untuk berubah dalam wujud manusianya karena pada dasarnya, orang orang asli dangguk forest tidak bisa menggunakan wujud manusianya tanpa bantuan Chen. Itu seperti contoh luhan dan sehun yang membuat kyungsoo takut setengah mati dalam wujud serigalanya.

" ahhh!" Chen meringis. Suho terkekeh kecil. Membiarkan chen dengan ringisannya. Suho mulai dengan ritual penyembuhannya lagi.

" Kau baik baik saja?" Suho membiarkan cahaya hijau dari tangannya berada di lengan kiri chen yang lebam beberapa saat lalu tapi menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"aku tidak selalu baik" chen menjawab dengan nada datar. "aku tidak tau luhan dan sehun bisa kesini. Apa kau membuka segelnya?" Suho bertanya.

" kau tau ada satu orang selain aku yang ahli dalam ini" .

Suho hanya mengangguk. Chen tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk diajak berbicara saat ini.

" aku harus melakukannya dengan cepat" Tiba tiba chen bersuara. Tapi Suho hanya membiarkan dirinya focus beberapa saat dengan sedikit peluh mengalir dari dahinya. "kenapa? " .

"Vhoila dan werewolf samasama membutuhkan kris" Chen menepis tangan Suho yang hendak menyembukhannya lagi, suho memasang wajah bingungnya, "kau sudah mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu banyak. Istirahatlah" .

Chen bangun dan membuka tirai jendela apartemennya. Membiarkan Suho memandangnya bingung walau dia tak melihat sekalipun. "Vhoila dan werewolf sama sama membutuhkan kris dan aku tidak bsa membiarkan yang lain mati di tangan vhoila lagi" .

Suho menghampiri chen dan memegang bahu laki laki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu, "kau tau itu berbahaya" .

"kepala tao sudah dipenggal, Xiuminku mati dan apa aku harus membiarkan yang lain juga mati di tangan vhoila?" Chen berkata putus asa. "semuanya salahku" .

Suho memeluk bahu rapuh chen. "jangan menangis" .

Chen mencoba mengingat kembali usaha apa yang dia lakukan membawa kris pulang, Tapi hasilnya nihil. Bukannya membantu Werewolf membawa pulang kris tapi dia malah membiarkan kris kabur dari werewolf.

.

.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Xiumin datang dalam wujud serigalanya. Dia masuk mengendap ke apartemen chen. Menemukan chen yang tidur disana dan suho dikasur bawah. Dia menatap suho dengan pandangan cemburu tapi dia hanya berlalu. Dalam wujud serigala berbulu putih itu dia mengendus endus leher chen. Merangkak naik ke kasurnya dan membiarkan chen menghirup baunya sampai laki laki itu bangun dan menyadari keberadannya._

_" Xiumin?" mata chen terbuka sempurna menemukan xiumin disampingnya. "kau kesini? Ada apa?" ._

_Bukannya menjawab, xiumin justru memeluk chen dengan erat. Chen memeluk leher xiumin erat erat, menggumamkan kata kata 'aku merindukanmu' yang tertahan sejak ia berada di dunia manusia._

_Chen tau xiumin akan sulit berkata apapun dalam wujud serigalanya jadi chen membiarkan sihirnya bekerja. Detik kemudian, dia menjadi manusia_ dengan _pipi chubby dan rambut hazzelnya._

_"CHEEEN!" Xiumin memekik girang, khas anak anaknya. "aku merindukanmu" ._

_"aku juga" Chen balas memeluk xiumin. Melepasnya, membiarkan dirinyabertanya sendiri atas dasar penasaran dan rasa gelisah juga khawatir yang lebih mendominasi. "jadi?ceritakan kenapa kau bisa berada disini"._

_Xiumin menggigit bibrnya takut takut, Dia ingin berkata terus terang tapi dia takut chen akan sakit hati._

_"ayahmu yang menyuruhku kesini" ._

_"ayah? " ._

_Xiumin mengangguk. "ayah tau kau bersekongkol dengan Kris dan tidak membawa dia kembali ke dangguk forest, ayah bilang aku harus turun sendiri dan membujukmu membawa kris pulang atau …" ._

_Chen memperhatikan gerak gerik wajah xiumin yang mengeluarkan aura gelisah, "atau?" kalimat chen menggantung diudara._

_Xiumin menggeleng seolah dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkan. "Atau aku akan menggelitiki perutmu"_

_" YAAK! Baozi!" Chen mengomel saat tangan kecil xiumin menggelitiki perutnya. Suara tertawa chen cukup membuat si tukang tidur suho bangun dengan muka bantalnya dan bertanya. "ada apa ini?_" .

_Chen menggeleng. "sebaiknya kau keluar" ._

_Suho menangkap pandangan penuh arti yang berarti sangat seram bagi xiumin , dan Suho keluar. Detik berikutnya pintu tertutup._

.

_Suho tidak mau tau apapun dan dia mencoba tuli untuk sejenak . Dia tau chen dan xiumin akan seperti apa didalam sana tapi dia tidak mau tau. Mereka sepasang kekasih sementara suho siapa? Dia bukan siapa siapa. Dia merasa terganggu tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk marah. Diakesal, dia cemburu, dan suho hanya membiarkan perasaannya sendiri seperti itu sampai Chen sadar posisi suho di sisinya selama ini._

.

_Tapi chen melakukan kesalahan terbesar yang membuat dia tidak akan menghilang sampai kapanpun bekasnya. Hari itu, hari dimana dia tidak menginginkan hari ini datang._

_Kris masih dalam wujud manusianya saat itu, dan dia tidak tau menahu ada kakak Luhan dan Sehun disana. Ya, namanya Tao. Kris yang berada di dunia tidak tau kalau semua itu karena sepupu suho yang namanya Lay, yang membuka segel dunia manusia dan Dangguk Forest. Lay adalah orang selain Chen yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tertinggi di Dangguk Forest._

_Serangan tiba tiba dari Vhoila ditujukan pada Kris,serangan yang membuat Kris meminta bantuan pada Chen karena pertandingan tidak seimbang antara ratusan manusia dengan tongkat pukul baseball dan sihir yang tidak sehebat Kris dan Chen, tapi mereka punya keahlian masing masing. Chen akui Vhoila cukup hebat dengan taktiknya._

_Chen menghilang dengan sihirnya, membawa Xiumin atas dasar rengekan anak itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Suho ikut dalam kekacauan yang dia buat. Karena SUho tidak bisa bertempur. Dia disini sebagai penyembuh pribadinya. Bukan sebagai teman bertempur._

_Dia kaget saat mendapati Tao sudah disana, di lapangan bola dekat pusat kota Seoul, sepi, dan ini suasana malam yang sangat mencekam. Tao membantu Kris berdiri dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Chen masih terbang diudara dengan Xiumin yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya._

_Chen ingin turun, tapi dia tidak ingin Xiumin terlibat. Tapi salah satu dari Vhoila menemukan nya, Chen sudah menggunakan sihir transplatasi udara yang membuat dirinya bagai kabut udara yang tidak terlihat tapi Chen sudah bilang, Vhoila memiliki manusia yang memiliki ilmu sihir yang berbeda beda jadi dengan mudahnya satu orang menangkap bayangan Chen dan XIumin_.

_Chen dan Xiumin ikut bergabung dalam pertempuran. Kris sudah terengah. Setau Chen, anak dewa matahari di negeri Werewolf adalah pemilik kekuatan tertinggi – walaupun dia miskin ilmu sihir- tapi kekuatan bertarungnya sangat tangguh. Kalau sudah lemah seperti ini artinya Kris sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaganya._

_" tao!" Xiumin menepuk bahu Tao. Tao menoleh . dan tatapannya berubah sedih._

_Tao berbalik kearah Kris. Dia membiarkan Kris bangun. "Lari" ._

_Kris terkejut. "tidak bisa, Tao " ._

_Tao memberanikan dirinya_ maju selangkah dengan linangan air mata dan wajah kesedihannya dan mengecup bibir Kris singkat. "maafkan aku" .

_Kris kaget. Sangat kaget melihat tanda bunga matahari di lidah Tao. Itu segel ayah Chen. Itu segeldimana ketika kau bersumpah melakukan suatu hal, dan jika kau gagal, kau akan mati. Tao memiliki tanda itu!._

_"TAO!" Kris mencengkram bahu Tao. "darimana kau dapat tanda itu!? Katakana padaku perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan – pembunuh ibuku!" Kris menekankan kata katanya._

_Tao menggeleng, "kau harus pergi" ._

_"Tao!" ._

_Tao membiarkan Xiumin membawanya ke pertempuran sengit dimana terjadi aksi saling baku hantam dan pertahanan Tao yang tidak seimbang. Dia tau dia akan kalah ketika Vhoila mulai mengeluarkan sihir di udara dengan gelembung sangat besar membuat siapapun tidak bisa keluar, tapi Kris yakin setidaknya Chen bisa menemukan kelemahan dari semua sihir yang dikeluarkan Vhoila._

_Fokus Chen terbagi antara melindungi Xiumin dan membaca sihir yang dikeluarkan Vhoila sementara Kris sedang mempertahankan dirinya sendiri untuk mempersiapkan sihir teleportasi dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang semakin menipis._

_Kekuatan Kris yang semakin menipis dan Sihir Chen yang membeku beberapa saat membuat_ keadaan menjadi sulit. Tao sudah berusaha mempertahankan _kesadarannya. Kris selesai dengan pemulihan cepatnya dan dia segera bersiap untuk berteleportasi._

_Chen meneriaki Kris. "Kris! Sekarang!" ._

_"Tapi- " ._

_"Tao akan selamat" Kris mempercayakan kata kata Chen barusan. Dia percaya kekasihnya akan selamat._

_Kemudian Kris menghilang dengan cepat. Dan Semuanya berubah menjadi perang kematian setelah Kris berhasil lari dan Vhioila yang melumpuhkan Tao dengan cepat sementara Chen berjuang dengan Xiumin yangberada di punggungnya. Berjuang untuk lari._

_._

_._

_Itulah hari dimana Kris bertemu Kyungsoo sementara Chen berjuang dengan usaha melupakan Xiumin bersama Suho disampingnya._

_._

_._

_Chen terus berlari bersama Xiumin di punggungnya. "Xiumin-ahh .. bertahanlah" ._

_Xiumin menggeleng. "ini tidak akan lama"._

_Chen menangis keras. "Jangan bicara bodoh! " ._

_Xiumin tetap menangis saat tiba tiba jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Kesempatannya semakin sempit. "Kau harus tau Chen, ayahmu tidak pernah menginginkan dia membunuh Ibumu dan Ibu Kris. Dia hanya terpaksa"_.

_"jangan bicara apapun tentang pembunuh itu! Dia adalah alas an utama kenapa aku dan Kris tidak akan pernah kembali ke Dangguk forest" ._

_Xiumin mengerang lagi. "Chen, kau harus mencari tau!ayahmu tidak sejahat itu" ._

_Chen menggeleng. "Tidak akan_" .

.

* * *

Itu mimpi terburuk Chen. Detik berikutnya, dia sadar ternyata dia sedari tadi hanya melamun tentang bagaimana masa lalunya dan kebodohannya membiarkan Xiumin mati. Tidak – dia mati bukan karena Vhoila. Tapi karena segel yang sama yang diberikan ayahnya di lidah Xiumin. Segel yang tandanya ketika Xiumin gagal membawa pulang Kris, dia akan mati.

"hei.. melamun lagi?" Suho menyodorkan segelas the hangat untuk Chen.

Chen menggeleng. Dia memperhatikan wajah pucat Suho. "Sebaiknya kau tidur" .

"aku harus ke café. Aku harus memastikan Kyungsoo baik baik saja dengan kejadian mengejutkan tiba tiba semalam."

Chen menggeleng. "Kris pasti sudah memanipulasi ingatannya" .

Chen mengagguk .

* * *

**DRABBLE WOOKIE**.

* * *

Hari ini kyungsoo tidak ke café karena sms menyebalkan Baekhyun yang mengatainya keledai bodoh, dan tidak datang. Tapi kyungsoo sudah terbiasa jadi dia hanya membiarkannya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang sementara tangannya aktif mendorong keranjang belanja dan mulai memasukan beberapa bahan makanan kedalam kerangjangnya. Mereka sedang berada di Pasar swalayan sekarang. Obesi Kyungsoo terhadap pororo cukup membuat Kris sakit mata. Dia bukan hanya membeli beberapa minuman penyegar dengan gambar pororo, tapi juga snack snack dan beberapa makanan anak anak lainnya.

"Kyung… apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" .

Kyungsoo membiarkan kris bertanya tapi dia hanya mengacuhkannya. "apa ikan kaleng butuh juga?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada kris.

"terserah" .

"call!" Kyungsoo memasukan 2 kaleng ikan sarden kedalam keranjangnya. "kita kan hanya berdua, kau membeli makanan seolah olah kita tinggal dengan lima orang" .

"kau dihitung empat"Kyungsoo berkata sambil mulai menaruh belanjannya di kasir.

"Pororo lagi" gumam kris. "memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya kesal.

"Kau itu … ckck. Tidak sadar umur ya? Pororo kan acara anak kecil" .

"tapikan disana tidak ada tulisan 'dewasa dilarang menonton' jadi sah sah saja" Kyungsoo mendumel.

Kris terkekeh. "iya iya" .

Kris membiarkan tangannya menggandeng tangan kecil Kyungsoo keluar dari pasar swalayan untuk pertama kalinya. Dada kyungsoo berdesir aneh, tapi dia berusaha berpikir postif . Mungkin karena angina tau cuaca yang tidak bagus yang jelas jelas dia tau itu pemikiran bodoh yang tidak ada kaitannya.

Sesampainya dirumah, kyungsoo tidak berbicara apapun dan langsung membawa beberapa plastic belanjaannya ke dapur. Meletakannya kedalam rak rak dan lemari kecil tempat bahan makanan biasa ia simpan.

Kris ikut membantu Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika tangan nya dan tangan kyungsoo bersentuhan atau kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo, membuat wajah Kyungsoo panas dan ingin cepat cepat menghindar dari Kris.

Kyungsoo orangnya ceroboh. Jadi dia tidak tau ketika dia menjinjit ketas rak paling atas dimana dia biasa meletakan bungkus bungkus teh celup, tangannya menyenggol topeless gula pasir dan mengenai wajahnya. Kyungsoo reflek menutup matanya saat ada yang masuk ke matanya dan membuat matanya kelilipan.

"aduh! Matakuu" paniknya.

Kris buru buru menarik bahu kyungsoo dan menangkupkan wajah mungil itu dan meniup niup mata Kyungsoo tanpa aba aba. Kyungsoo belum siap dengan ini. Dengan wajah kris yang sedekat ini. Dia mengumpat, kenapa bisa sih ada laki laki setampan Kris? Kalau dia melakukan operasi plastic, apa mungkin hidungnya setinggi itu? Kenapa bibirnya tipis sekali? Kenapa matanya begitu indah sih? .

"kyungsoo?" Kris menepuk nepuk pipi tembam Kyungsoo. "kau baik baik saja?" .

Kyungsoo mengangguk . "ya".

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah jalan ke café pagi pagi sekali karena sms Baekhyun lagi lagi. Katanya dia sedang dirundung masalah dan dia butuh teman curhat, alibi. Jadi kyungsoo bisa punya alas an untuk datang pagi dan menghindarisi muka terlalu tampan – Kris. Kyungsoo membiarkan mangkuk susu Monggu terisi penuh. Dan dia meninggalkan secarik note di meja makan

..

_**Kris, kau bisa masak kan? .**_

_**Kuharap kau tidak membakar dapur. Masak sendiri ya. Biarkan Monggubermain keluar dan ajak dia berkeliling taman. Oke? Kurasa sedikit jalan jalan akan membuat kalian semakin akrab. Siapa tau kalian cocok dan berjodoh? .**_

.

Apa ini? Berjodoh dengan anak anjing? Pikir Kris.

Kris berinisiatif untuk mengajak jalan jalan Monggu dan mereka akan bertemu di taman , sore ini, saat Kyungsoo pulang kerja. Itu planning Kris.

Dia melirik Monggu yang asyik dengan susunya. Kris berjongkok untuk merasakan bulu bulu Monggu. Tubuhnya kecil dan gemuk, bulunya berwarna coklat. Lucu sekali. Sama seperti pemiliknya.

Kris jadi ingat Tao yang penyuka anjing. Bagaimanapun, biarpun dia tidak mencintai Tao , tapi Tao tetap kekasihnya. Kris tidak menyalahkan Luhan yang menuduhnya seenaknya dengan mengatakan dia pembunuh Tao karena pada nyatanya itulah yang harus diketahui Luhan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja 26, membiarkan blueberry softcake buatan Suho dimakan pelanggan. Dia tidak rela! Itu kue kesukaannya.

Baekhyun kembali dari Pantry setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerja Cafenya.

" aku kesal sekali" .

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan merumpi sebentar di dekat pantry.

"kenapa baek? ".

"orang orang disini semakin aneh. Chen lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan Suho tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat orang tertawa padahal kan aku butuh hiburan. Mereka kenapasih tidak bisa selucu chanyeol?".

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Hei anak bodoh! Memangnya suho pelawak. Dan lagi.. jangan bawa bawa kekasih jelekmu itu. Dia darisananya sudah bodoh dan ediot ya, omong omong" Tambah Kyungsoo pedas dan dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "apasih .. chanyeol tidak ediot ya! Dasar manusia tidak laku laku!" .

"ceeeh! Siapa yang kau sebut tidak laku? " Kyungsoo mendumel.

"KAU! " .

"Heiii!" kepala Suho menyembul dari dapur, mengaggetkan rumpian singkat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"banyak pelanggan tapi kalian malah merumpi, cepat kembali bekerja!" .

Kyungsoo menggetok pelan kepala Baekhyun dan buru buru berlari ke depan. Setelah memeletkan lidah pada Baekhyun tentunya.

.

.

Kyungsoo membereskan meja meja pelanggan dengan cepat. Tapi matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang berkulit putih , tinggi, berambut merah. Wajahnya seperti bayi. Tapi tubuhnya tinggi seperti Kris. Tidak sesuai. Dia berada diluar café tempatnya bekerja, memperhatikan kue dengan hiasan panda diatasnya. Itu kreasi Tao – yang tidak masuk sudah seminggu ini – dan dipajang di etalase toko tapi tidak ada yang mau memakannya. Karena Kyungsoo sanksi dengan rasanya, Tao tidak pandai memasak.

Kyungsoo merasa laki laki itu tidak punya uang atau apa jadi dia mengambil kue itu dari etalase. Dia keluar dan mengabaikan tatapa peringatan dari baekhyun. "mau dibawa kemana kuenya?".

"Beramal!" ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo menghampiri laki laki itu dan dia melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran.

"jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku bukannya mengira kau tidak punya uang atau apa, tapi kurasa kau menginginkan kue ini dan aku bisa memberikannya gratis padamu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan kue tart dengan hiasan boneka panda kecil ala Tao, yang sudah dibungkus rapih dengan paper bag pada laki laki didepannya.

"ambillah".

Tapi laki laki itu melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut. Kaget. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"k-kau?" .

"ya?" Kyungsoo melihat laki laki didepannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "oya, perkenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo" .

"Sehun" balas sehun cepat. Dia mengambil kue dari Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih" .

" sama sama" Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. "kau mau mampir ke kedai kami? Kuenya enak enak lho. Passtiser kami namanya Suho, dia cukup popular disekitar sini" Kyungsoo beroceh panjang tanpa sadar membuat Sehun kaget. Kaget karena nama SUho yang tidak asing di telinganya disebutkan.

Sehun yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo adalah Sehun dalam wujud manusia, bukan serigala. Peringatkan itu pada Sehun sebelum dia melangkah masuk kedalam kedai café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

Sehun menggeleng. "tidak" . Dia kemudian bertanya. "Apa kau tau alamat ini? " .

Kyungsoo melirik secarik kertas yang disodorkan Sehun padanya. "oh ! ini? Tidak jauh dari sini sih sebenarnya. Dekat Taman kota di persimpangan jalan" .

Sehun menggeleng, tersenyum kaku. "aku sama sekali tidak tau" .

"kau tidak tau?" mata bulatnya membulat, membuat Sehun gemas. "ya ampun. Sebentar. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Keberatan jika menunggu aku berganti pakaian? Inis eragam café kau tau. Agak risih memakainya keluar luar. Memalukan" Kyungsoo berbisik seprti ahjumma ahjumma membuat Sehun tertawa. Lucu sekali. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun kan baru saling mengenal.

"ya, pergunakanlah waktu selama yang kau mau" ucap Sehun.

"tidak akan lama, Sehun!" Teriak Kyungsoo buru buru menghilang dari balik café. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah keluar dengan pakaian casualnya.

"ayo! Aku antar! " Kyungsoo dengan pede mengamit tangan Sehun tiba tiba membuat Sehun kaget lagi. "tapi tidak gratis ya…" Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Sehun. "kau harus mentraktir aku ice cream!" .

.

.

Kris sudah menunggu di Taman Kota sesuai pesan Kyungsoo tadi . Dia bilang, Kyungsoo agak sedikit telat ke Taman karena mengantar seseorang yang tersesat. Monggu berada di bawahnya, dengan tali yang terhubung dengan lehernya sementara Kris memegangnya. Jadi Monggu tidak akan lari.

Kris merasakan aura aneh di sekelilingnya. Dia melihat pergalangan tangan kirinya. Tatonya tidak menunjukan tanda apapun, tapi dia merasa aura aneh yang sama. Kesimpulannya.

Ini diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

Kris memejamkan matanya dan mulai merasakan bahwa aura itu semakin dekat. Di sudut matanya, dia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo sudah tiba disana. Tapi dia menuju kemari, ketempat Kris, bersama seseorang yang tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya.

"KRIS!" Kyungsoo berlari lari semangat sambil menarik tangan Sehun seperti anak balita melihat lollipop kesukaannya.

"maaf agak lama" Tutur kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun berdiri disampingnya.

.

.

" Kris, perkenalkan. Ini sehun" .

.

Tidak ada perkenalan kedua setelah mereka bertemu. Hanya ada dua pilihan.

Perang saudara atau mati.

**TBC!**.

* * *

kemaren ada yang nanya ya yang werewolf siapa yang manusia siapa? terus ada yang udah bisa nebak kalau Chen,Xiumin,Tao,Kris,Luhan,Sehun itu berasal dari kaum yang sama? keren! yep! bener banget! mereka sama sama werewolf. Pokoknya ikutin terus ajadeh. Makasih buat review yang udah masuk. Makasih buat fave nya dan makasih buat yang udah baca.

Maaf ya gabisa bales review kalian satu satu. Tapi kalau mau kenal sama aku boleh ajah kok :D liat ajah di bio *promosi* hehehe.

Review?. Kalau reviewnya banyak aku gabakal ngaret ngaret updatenya. wkwkwk. salam kolor kyungsoo! .


	3. Chapter 3

**WEREWOLF.**

**Cast : Kris & Kyungsoo! Other cast akan muncul dengan sendirinya.**

**A/N : maaf buat typo pada ceritanya. This is YAOI. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Kris saling bertatapan sementara Sehun tersenyum pada Kris. Kris tau arti dari senyuman itu dan dia tidak berusaha untuk menegur atau menyapa atau berkenalan karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah saling mengetahui.

" hei? Kalian tidak mau berkenalan?" Kyungsoo membuka suara dengan canggung. Matanya melihat Sehun dan Kris bergantian. "kalau begini caranya aku seperti diapit dua raksasa tinggi" Dengusnya.

Kris tertawa. "benarkah? Makanya minum susu yang rajin biar cepat tinggi, kecil!" Kris mengacak acak rambut Kyungsoo. Sementara Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, "aku sehun" .

"aku kris" balas kris.

Kris mengambil tangan kanan kyungsoo dan menggengam telapak tangan kecil itu dengan tangan besarnya. Melemparkan tatapan peringatan pada Sehun "jadi jalan jalan sorenya?" .

Oh ya, kyungsoo ingat. "Ya, sekalian mengantar Sehun? Dia baru di Seoul" .

Kris mengangguk . Dia mengacuhkan Sehun. Kyungsoo juga berusaha untuk tidak bertanya – atau itu bisa lakukan nanti dirumah – jadi ketika kris membawa Monggu berjalan bersama mereka sementara Sehun mengikutinya dibelakang.

.

.

Sebenarnya jarak antara taman kota dengan apartemen tempat Sehun tinggal tidak begitu jauh tapi karena sepi dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terasa sangat aneh. Kyungsoo suka berisik jadi ketika suasananya hening rasanya tidak nyaman.

" sampai" .

Kyungsoo, Kris dan Sehun berhenti di depan apartemen sederhana dengan tingkat delapan di depannya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kyungsoo sementara kris diam saja.

Ketika Sehun masuk baru kyungsoo bertanya . "kau kenapa diam saja sih?" .

"Huh?" .

Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tidak apa apa" .

Mata Kyungsoo memicing, "kau pernah mengenal Sehun sebelumnya?" .

Kris menggeleng. "tidak" . Dia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Monggu. "berencana pergi ke suatu tempat?" .

Alis kyungsoo bertaut bingung dan dia mendengus kenapa Kris suka sekali mengalihkan perhatian saat seseorang sedang berbicara padanya.

Dia menghentakan kakinya kesal kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kris sementara Kris tersenyum kecil kemudian memgikuti langkah kecil Kyungsoo.

.

"Ya! Anak kecil! Jangan pergi tanpa pengawasan orangtua!".

.

.

"KRISSS!" .

.

.

.

* * *

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

* * *

.

.

Sehun datang pagi pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum café Chen buka. Dia bersandar pada sisi pintu utama. Belum sepuluh menit dia disana, Chen datang dan melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya.

"mau apalagi?" Chen bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Sehun tertawa kecil. "kau tidak membiarkan pengunjungmu masuk terlebih dahulu? Oke, aku anggap itu sapaan yang ramah, Tuan Chen yang terhormat" .

Chen mengambil kunci dari saku celananya, kemudian membiarkan Sehun masuk lalu mereka memilih ruangan Chen sebagai tempat percakapan pagi mereka. Sehun duduk di kursi , berhadapan dengan Chen. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Chen memperhatikan gerak gerik sehun – takut serangan tiba tiba atau apa – tapi ternyata tidak ada gerakan appaun yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

" ini soal Luhan" Sehun berbicara. Chen memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat.

" kenapa?" .

Sehun tau, Chen tidak cari masalah dengannya dan dia tidak ada masalah dengan Chen. Yang bermasalah adalah Luhan. Tujuan mereka datang kesini karena Kris, tidak. Luhan yang punya tujuan utama disini, Sementara Sehun hanya mendampingi . Luhan ingin membawa Kris dengan tangannya sendiri, membunuh Kris dengan tangannya sendiri dan Sehun disini dengan tujuan diam diamnya. Mencegah semuanya terjadi.

"aku sudah memberikan apa yang aku punya, sekarang? Kenapa lagi dengan Luhan?" Chen bertanya malas. Kemarin, Chen yang merubah Sehun dan Luhan agar bisa hidup di dunia manusia dengan wujud manusia mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Semuanya berjalan sangat buruk.

"Luhan belum sempurna" Sehun mengeluh. Sehun ingat, setiap malam, Luhan selalu berubah dalam wujud setengah serigala, tidak sepenuhnya, dan itu membuat Luhan terus lepas control jadi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dari rasa sakitnya. Sehun benar benar merasa tidak suka dalam bentuk perubahan Luhan yang tidak sempurna dan dia tau, Chen tidak termasuk dalam kategori penyebab semuanya terjadi.

Chen diam memikirkan Luhan, dia ingat Luhan sangat tidak menyukai manusia, itu dia. "Luhan harus bisa beradaptasi dengan wujud manusianya. Luhan harus menyukai manusia bagaimanapun caranya. Itu satu satunya cara agar dia sempurna" .

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "apalagi itu?" .

"Buat dia tidak membenci manusia, Buat dia terbiasa dengan kehadiran manusia di sekelilingnya supaya wujud manusianya sempurna" .

.

.

Perbincangan kecil Chen dan Sehun di ruang tengah cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu. Kyungsoo baru saja masuk kedalam pantry untuk berganti pakaian kemudian dia kaget ketika mendapati Sehun keluar dari ruangan Chen. "oi! Sehun-a?" .

"nee?" .

Kyungsoo buru buru menghampiri Sehun. "sedang apa kau disini?" .

Sehun tersenyum kemudian, "aku menemui Chen hyung" .

"kau kenal dengan dia? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi tubi. "ya, sedikit" balas Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia mengeluarkan bluberry soft cake dari etalase depan tempat kue kue dipajang. "kau sudah sarapan belum? Ini ada kue buatanku sendiri loh" kyungsoo berkata.

Sehun tersenyum canggung, "nee?" .

Kyungsoo mengambil sendok kecil dari nakas kasir, kemudian menyendok kuenya dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Sehun. "aaaaa~" .

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menelannya paksa, karena Kyungsoo yang mengejutkannya. Bukan karena kuenya, tapi karena tindakan tiba tiba Kyungsoo."nah bagaimana? Enak tidak?" .

Sehun mengangguk. "t-terimakasih" ucapnya malu malu. Sehun membiarkan Kyungsoo menghilang ke dapur entah melakukan apa. Jantungnya berdesir aneh. Dia merasa itu bukan karena cuaca pagi hari atau suhu tubuhnya dalam wujud manusianya tidak stabil.

.

.

Tapi karena Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

* * *

.

"aku pulang" .

Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan kemudian beranjak ke dapur, dan dia menemukan kris sedang menonton TV diruang tengah bersama Monggu. "kau datang? Selamat datang kalau begitu" .

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan ucapan tidak penting Kris dan dia mulai mempersiapkan bahan bahan makan malam mereka sementara Kris mengikuti dari belakang. "perlu bantuan?" .

Kyungsoo menggeleng, masih memotong sayurannya. Sementara Kris duduk di meja makan dan memperhatikan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo curi curi pandang kearah kris, "apa yang kau lihat?" .

"tidak ada" Kris menjawab. Kemudian dia melihat kyungsoo mengeluarkan tepung, mencampurinya jadi satu dengan daging. "kau akan membuat apa?" .

"makanan" Kyungsoo mengambil penggorengan dan menuanginya dengan minyak, kemudian mulai memanasinya. Dia mencuri lihat kearah kris lagi yang menatapnya tajam. Tatapan mata yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan. "jangan tatap aku seperti itu" .

Kris terkekeh, "kenapa?" Kris menggoda Kyungsoo, dia bangun kemudian menghampiri kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah dari kris, "m-mau apa kau?" .

Kris memajukan wajahnya sampai beberapa senti didepan wajah Kyungsoo, meneliti wajah bulat dan mata bulat itu dengan seksama. "kau kenapa begitu gugup?" Tanya nya, kyungsoo menggeleng.

"atau jangan jangan…." Kris menjeda kalimatnya. "kau menyukaiku ya?" tebaknya.

Kyungsoo gelagapan. "apa!?" butuh beberapa saat sampai Kris tiba tiba maju dan mencium pipinya.

Dia mematikan kompor Kyungsoo, tau ini akan memakan proses lama. Dia mengambil beberapa tepung, mencoleknya sedikit ke pipi Kyungsoo yang membuat pipinya merah.

"KRIS! Tidak lucu" Kyungsoo berteriak sementara kris sudah berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum kyungsoo melemparinya dengan barang.

.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa".

"awas kau!" Kyungsoo berlari lari kecil mengitari ruang tengah sementra Kris tertawa gembira sekali karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

.

Dia tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini. Dan Itu karena Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

* * *

.

* * *

.

Luhan menggeram lagi, dia mengacak acak semua yang ada didepannya. Semuanya, dia kemudian lompat dari Jendela untuk menggeram lebih keras. Sehun terus berada dibelakang Luhan, tetap menjaga jarak dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kris!" gaungan Luhan. Dia merasa tubuhnya panas, dan dia harus melampiaskannya dengan cara apapun atau tubuhnya akan terasa lebih panas berjuta juta kali dari ini. Kulit putih susunya mengeluarkan bulu dan matanya berubah menjadi merah. Seolah didalam nya ada api yang sangat panas. Dia berlari, dalam wujud tidak sempurnanya.

Sehun berubah panik saat luhan benar benar berbuat kacau. Dia berlari keluar, dan dia tidak tau Luhan akan bertemu dengan siapa. Sehun berpikir cepat dia akan minta tolong dengan siapa kali ini dan dia tidak mungkin meminta Chen untuk menemui Luhan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Chen bisa mati.

Luhan terus berlari entah kemana, menembus gang gang kecil di pinggir kota yang sepi karena ini sudah memasuki waktu dini hari. Dan Sehun terus mengekor dibelakangnya. Setidaknya dia bersyukur Luhan belum berbuat apapun untuk saat ini.

Luhan menemukan kedai kopi kecil yang menarik perhatiannya dan matanya tiba tiba memicing saat melihat ada segelintir manusia disana. Dia mulai berbuat onar, menghancurkan semuanya.

"Berhenti" teriak orang orang disana, tapi Luhan tidak mau berhenti. Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikannya dan luhan mendoronya kasar sampai dia terpental beberapa meter, dia berpegangan pada sisi meja, luhan terus mengahncurkan apa yang ada didepan matanya. Orang orang mulai berlarian, tapi mereka tidak berteriak apapun karena Sehun memberikan isyarat pada mereka agar tidak membuat keributan.

Seorang pemuda memecahkan botol soju tepat di kepala Luhan , dan tindakannya sangat berani, Luhan menggeram saat merasa kepalanya basah karena darah merembes dari kepalanya.

"kau!" ucap Luhan.

Luhan menarik kerah pemuda itu dan mencekiknya. "a-ampun tuan".

Luhan menggeram lagi. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi sampai mengeluarkan kuku. Mencabik kepala orang itu dengan kasar, sampai pipinya penuh luka dan wajahnya tidak berbentuk tapi orang itu masih bisa bernafas . Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dia menangis.

Dia merasa tidak berguna.

.

.

"berhenti disitu".

.

Mata Sehun terbelalak. Itu, "kris hyung!".

.

.

* * *

**[Drabble Wookie].**

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun saat merasa sebelah kasurnya – kasur dibawahnya kosong – dan dia tidak menemukan Kris dimanapun.

Dia mengecek keluar kamarnya, dan hanya ada Monggu disana yang sudah tidur didalam kandangnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk keluar setelah tidak menemukan Kris dimanapun. Dia mengeratkan jaket birunya. Udara tiba tiba terasa dingin. Kyungsoo berjalan cukup jauh, dia sudah melewati dua blok, dan sekarang sudah berada dipersimpangan jalan raya yang sepi. Sama sekali tidak ada orang.

.

"Kemana orang itu" Dengus Kyungsoo. Kris tidak membawa ponselnya pula. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

Kyungsoo berjalan terus melewati beberapa toko yang sudah tutup. Kemudian dia melihat beberapa orang berlari melaluinya, Seperti orang ketakutan. Kyungsoo menatap mereka aneh, dan mereka menghiraukan kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan mengikuti arah pandang nya, kemana orang orang aneh itu berlari ketakutan dan dia sampai di sebuah perempatan dimana disebrang sana terdapat kedai kecil yang hancur berantakan.

Dan dia melihat kris disana.

.

.

"Kris!" dia buru buru menghampiri Kris. Dia berlari, tapi Kris tidak mendengarnya. Dia memicingkan matanya melihat seseorang yang berada dibalik bahu tegap kris.

.

.

"Sehun".

Dan ada satu lagi sosok menyeramkan yang dia tidak tau tapi cukup membuat kyungsoo bergidik karena kondisi fisiknya yang sangat buruk. \

Luhan mencium bau manusia terakhir, dan matanya bertemu pada Kyungsoo diujung sana, Kris berusaha untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, dia menyerang Luhan dengan serangan awal. Mengambil lengan kiri Luhan dan memutarnya kebelakang tapi cara itu tidak cukup efektif.

Luhan memberikan tendangan di perut, bermaksud menyakiti Kris tapi yang ada hanya membuat dia terlepas dari kris, Kris tersungkur dan dia berdiri lagi. Dia memberikan pukulan dan tendangan tapi luhan menangkisnya dengan cepat.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

Luhan sangat benci manusia. Dan manusia sudah seharusnya mati. Itu adalah penetapan di dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa dirubah.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan kris dan dia dengan cepat menarikleher Kyungsoo dengan sebelah lengannya. Dia menindih Kyungsoo dan menggeram. "kau !mati" itu yang diucapkan luhan.

Kris tidak sempat melakukan apapun , dia berlari menyusul Luhan yang menggeret lengan Kyungsoo, dia melakukan serangan kedua dengan melompat pinggiran tembok, dia berlari menyusul luhan dari arah berlawanan dan menemukan satu titik dimana dia bisa melumpuhkan Luhan. Sehun ada dibelakang Luhan, dia berlari menyusul Luhan tidak kalah cepat dari kris.

"Luhan!" .

Pandangan Luhan bertemu dengan kris yang melompat dari atas gedung pertokoan. Kris menendang tengkuk leher Luhan setelah melompat kebawah. Luhan jatuh tersungkur, kris dengan cepat mencengkram bahu Luhan dan menahan lehernya dengan lengan kanannya.

Sehun bergerak cepat, kris meninggalkan sisanya pada Sehun. Dia mengambil Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat ketakutan dan bekas bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas. Wajahnya dingin membeku dan Sehun buru buru melepaskan jaketnya melindungi tubuh kecil pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

.

.

Apartemen Sehun menjadi pilihan utama ketika mereka tidak memungkinkan pulang dengan keadaan kacau begini. Diluar banyak polisi yang berusaha menyelidiki sementara disini adalah satu satunya tempat paling aman sehingga Kris enggan keluar meskipun menjadi pilihan tersulit karena Luhan. Luhan tidak menyukai manusia dan dia membenci Kris.

"tenangkan dirimu!" Sehun membentak luhan. "apa kau gila? Kris masih kaum kita. Hentikan pembalasan bodohmu itu!" Sehun menekankan. Suasana di kamar Luhan benar benar mencekam, sementara Kyungsoo tertidur di kasur Luhan dan Luhan bersandar pada dinding di sudut kamar dengan rantai rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya.

Luhan tidak membicarakan apapun , dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan membunuh dan Kris mengabaikan ketertarikan – pembalasan dendam beradu argument mata – Luhan. Fokusnya untuk membersihkan memar memar di wajah Kyungsoo.

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dan beralih lagi ke Luhan "dia kuncimu" .

"apa?" .

"kau ingin terbebas dari ini semua? Dari rasa sakitmu dalam perubahan wujud barumu?" Sehun member keterangan singkat tapi luhan sama sekali tidak menangkap maksudnya.

"kau tau sesuatu?" Kris bertanya, menyela.

"Kyungsoo" Sehun menjawab. "biasakan diri dengannya maka kau akan terbiasa" .

"dan aku bisa membunuh Kris setelahnya?" Luhan terang terangan, Kris tidak tampak terkejut. Kecuali kalau Luhan memang benar benar seorang dewa, kekuatannya bukan apa apa dibandingkan Kris.

"ya, kau akan mendapatkannya" .

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah kejadian malam itu, hidup Kyungsoo tidak pernah tenang. Dia selalu dibayangi ketakutan misalnya saat dia mandi, luhan bisa saja keluar dari dalam kloset dan menikamnya, atau ketika dia tidur, tiba tiba Luhan masuk membobol jendela kamarnya dan mencekiknya atau sebagainya. Saat dia berangkat ke café pun Kris menjadi tameng satu satunya yang dia andalkan. Dia jadi lebih membutuhkan Kris dan kebutuhannya itu tidak bisa dihindari. Dia selalu melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kris – dan dia menyukainya – tapi tidak tau dengan Kris.

Seperti misalnya malam ini, diluar hujan sangat deras dan Kris mengeluh tentang daging , Kyungsoo tidak masak apapun hari ini karena dia tidak belanja, karena dia masih trahuma dengan Luhan dan dia tidak ingin merepotkan Kris karena menemaninya terus menerus.

"kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Kris yang sedang menonton televise dengan wajah lesu. "ya, aku membutuhkanmu" jawab Kris gamblang.

"Apa?" Wajah kyungsoo berubah seperti orang dungu.

"tidak ada" tawa Kris setelahnya. "dasar orang aneh" cibir Kyungsoo. "Oh dinginnya!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"kemari" Kris menjentikan jarinya. "duduk disebelahku mungkin bisa membuatmu hangat".

Kyungsoo hanya menurut seperti anak anjing pada majikannya. Ya, tidak jauh beda dengan Monggu yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka, berada di sela sela kaki panjang Kris sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya. Kris membiarkan Kyungsoo bersandar pada bahunya, "apa kita tidak butuh selimut?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam keheningan canggung.

"tidak" Kris mendekap Kyungsoo, seolah olah dia adalah boneka teddy yang sangat pas untuk ukuran rengkuh tangannya. Dia memeluk kyungsoo, mencium wangi khas anak bayi dari rambut coklat Kyungsoo yang lembut. "merasa lebih baik?" .

"nyaman sekali" gumam kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memainkan ujung bajunya, menetralkan detak jantungnya dengan kamuflase 'nyaman di rengkuhan kris' sebagai kosakata utamanya. "Kris.." .

"ya? ".

Kyungsoo bertanya Tanya apa sebaiknya dia menanyakan sekarang atau tidak tapi kebutuhan jawaban kris dari bibirnya sendiri mendesaknya. "apa yang terjadi bila aku menyukai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kusukai?" .

Kris terkekeh, dia melihat Kyungsoo tepat di mata. "kalau seharusnya tidak, maka kau tidak boleh. Tapi jika kau menginginkan jawabannya, maka kau bisa mengatakan padanya sekarang".

"ya aku tau" Kyungsoo menjawab setelahnya. "apa kau menyukai sehun?" Tanya kris.

"hah?" .

"orang itu selalu datang ke café mu setiap pagi selama – oh hari keberapa sekarang? Apa hari ke empat belas dia datang lagi?" Kris bertanya seperti orang dungu padahal dia mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Kris!" Kyungsoo menyikut perut Kris dan bangun dari lengannya. "kenapa sehun?".

"karena dia orang yang seharusnya tidak kau sukai" Kris menjawab enteng. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, sementara Monggu berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan masuk ke kandang , mungkin anak anjing yang satu itu merasa Kyungsoo dan kris sangat menggangu.

"dasar manusia serigala aneh yang tidak peka!" Kyungsoo mengumpat , besyukur bibirnya tidak jatuh karena terlalu manyun.

Kyungsoo hendak berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya karena si pria tinggi tampan aneh dan menyebalkan itu tapi Kris keburu menarik lengannya.

"mau kemana kau?" .

"ke kamar" balas Kyungsoo acuh, "aku benci berbicara dengan orang menyebalkan" .

"memangnya dimana letak kesalahanku?" Kris bertanya, dalam jarak tidak kurang dari sepuluh senti dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan mata elangnya.

"mau aku jelaskan secara gamblang atau tidak?" Tanya kyungsoo balik.

"pilihan pertama" jawab Kris. "tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah ketika aku menendang barang berhargamu? Okay?" Kyungsoo membuat kesepakatan.

Secara tiba tiba, tanpa persiapan apapun, bibir tebal Kyungsoo mendarat di bibir Kris, tabrakan yang fatal karena Kris benar benar tidak bisa menghindari itu justru dengan mata tertutup dia menikmatinya. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menjadi umpan, setelahnya, Kris yang memimpin diatas lumatan lumatan halus yang membuat kyungsoo terbuai. Lengan panjang kris membimbing hati hati tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pagutan tak berujung itu, membuat tubuh kecil dibawahnya tertindih badan kekarnya. Lengan kris dicengkram kyungsoo, memberi sirene yang menyala keras di kepala kris bahwa ini harus dihentikan tapi Kris enggan. Dia sangat suka sensasi pertama ini, sangat manis dan berbuah candu.

.

.

"Kris, aku menyukaimu" .

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

Lama bet y ague apdet. Pokoknya mulai masuk topic permasalahannya di chap depan ye. Jan nyesel, karena FF ini bukan Cuma KrisSo, tapi ada Hunsoo dan Hansoo, gue bingung dah entar siapa yang gue musnahin /?. Ya semoga aja bukan kyungsoo ya itu bebeb gua pen siksa dulu sebelum mati huahahahaha.

Btw, gue abis baca ff 48 hours. Dan setelah diskusi sama temen gue yang namanya sela, gue tetep ga ngerti. Karena ff itu ff translate an jadi palingan gue nangkep garis besarnya aja. Gila, satu chapter aja gue baca lama banget berasa baca rumus kimia. Astaga.

Thanks for reading. BTW, gue nerima request ff asal kalian requesntnya kyungsoo pasti gue jabanin. Tapi jan nyesek ya kalo bebeb kyung gue bikin mati? /plak/.

Itu di ff gue, TaoSoo udah gue bikin, LaySoo juga udah, next bakalan ada baeksoo! Siapa yang mau baca hayo? . Cek di my stories aja yak. Jan lupa review.


End file.
